


Different Outcome Than Anticipated

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [102]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Eureka, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their first Valentine's Day as a couple, Zane and Daisy go back to where they had spent the time the year before while single. But while Zane's expecting a rather low-key sate, what he gets is something unexpected...and something, in his opinion, that's much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Outcome Than Anticipated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is one of the Valentine's Day fics I wanted to write for **sideofrawr** since I didn't manage to write all of her birthday fics (I'll get to them eventually!), and this one features Zane and Daisy as an actual couple for the first time! It references a few things that I'll either fic or we'll do in game, but they'll be explained more here in the series later, I promise.
> 
> You can also buy the gifts mentioned! The glassware can be found [here](https://www.etsy.com/shop/CognitiveSurplus?section_id=14390891&ref=shopsection_leftnav_2) and the jacket can be found [here](https://www.etsy.com/shop/raritysboutique?source=aw&awc=6220_1455500368_823f9875a233e2a0c2a64e64eeb2f065&utm_source=affiliate_window&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_campaign=us_location_buyer&utm_content=78888). Also, the monthly subscriptions are all listed in this article [here](http://www.buzzfeed.com/jadayounghatchett/desk-flair-problems-solved#.er5jwKwJV) if you want more information on them.

He wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen this Valentine’s Day. The year before he’d had the big shindig at Twelve Mile Limit after having lunch earlier in the day with Daisy and it had been a pretty nice day, all things considered, especially for him being single that year. There had been a load of people there and it had been a lot of fun. He had even stayed for the dancing that the bar had offered later that evening.

This year was…different. This year, he wasn’t single. He’d gotten lucky enough that somehow he and Daisy had managed to get on the same page about things, realize that the fake relationship they’d been putting on was starting to become something more real, and it had honestly been really good since last summer. He had initially compared it to his relationship with Jo a lot, but that had tapered off and he realized that while he was always going to love Jo it was okay if he allowed himself to fall for Daisy, too. When he realized that he finally allowed himself to be happy.

He wasn’t sure how serious he wanted their relationship to be. They were living together, had been long before she’d been taken back home and showed back up in New Orleans injured pretty badly, but that had been the clincher, at least for her, that his place was home, and she’d pretty much decided that she wanted to stay there all the time. She knew Coulson kept her place on the Bus for her just in case, but she never used it. Her old bedroom in his place was a hacker cave now, and they’d worked on making his bedroom theirs. That showed they were pretty serious, he thought.

Maybe he’d like to marry her, even. He just wasn’t quite sure how _she_ felt about it all. They hadn’t really talked about it, to be honest, taking everything one day at a time. Now that neither of them would be taken home with the bracelets, he knew he wouldn’t have to be without her again, but she’d been through hell when she was hme and it was easier to go one day at a time then make any long term plans in case it all fell apart around them. Not that he wanted it to; he loved her, probably more than he’d loved Jo, in some ways, but it could happen. He just didn’t _want_ it to. If he got years and years with her, he’d be happy.

He had wanted to take her somewhere romantic, but she’d said she wanted to go back to Twelve Mile Limit. He had the feeling as long as they were in New Orleans it would probably be a thing with them, but he didn’t mind much. He liked the place; maybe not as much as Alicia and Stefan’s place or Rachel’s restaurant, but it was one of his favorite places in town. And so he was sitting there waiting for her to show up, his gift to her wrapped up beside him. The gift was less goofy than the collection of rubber ducks for her programming from the year before, but it was still not a super romantic gift. That was just not the way they were.

She showed up a few moments later, wearing a floral dress and a leather jacket over that. “Hey, stud,” she said, leaning over and giving him a kiss. He kissed her back, enjoying it. He honestly enjoyed it every time she kissed him. He wouldn’t mind if she did it every minute of every day.

“Hey, sexy,” he said when she pulled away and sat down next to him. She had a gift in her hands, that looked bigger than his. That made him a bit concerned; he wondered exactly what it was. “I figured I’d order for us since if last year was any example this place will fill up fast.”

“Did you get me my onion rings?” she asked.

“Of course,” he said with a nod. “Should be here any minute.”

“You know me so well,” she said with a grin.

“I guess,” he said, his grin fading just a bit.

She looked over at him. “Hey. No frowning today. It’s Valentine’s Day and we’re supposed to be having a good date and I just want it to be perfect.” She reached over and took his hand in hers. “Talk to me.”

He ran his thumb over her knuckles. “You and I…how serious are we? I mean, how serious do you want us to be?”

One of the bar staff brought over their food order then, and Skye pulled Zane’s left hand over towards her. She looked through her basket of onion rings and then pulled one out and slipped it on his ring finger. “Marry me,” she said.

He looked down at his hand, then back up at her. “Not a funny joke, Daisy.”

“It’s not a joke,” she said, her voice serious. “I mean it. We’ve been together for eight months now, and we’ve admitted we love each other, and really, even though we can’t be taken back, who knows how long we’ve got together? I mean, I know I’m not Jo, and I know there’s times you still miss her and all, but—“ He cut her off, leaning forward and kissing her, almost pulling her off her chair to pull her close. She grinned against his lips and moved her hands to frame his face in her hands as he settled his hands on her waist. When he pulled away she looked down at him. “So that’s a yes, I take it?”

He nodded. “Yeah, that’s a yes,” he said with a grin. “You know, I was going to ask you at some point but…your proposal was better.”

“I kinda think it is, too,” she said with a laugh. “But you could always as and give me a proper ring and all. I _guess_ I wouldn’t mind something. Maybe just make it cool.”

“I can do that,” he said. He let her go and she sat back down. He glanced down at his hand and saw the onion ring had fallen off his finger. “I think I lost my engagement ring.”

“Well, I’ll just have to get you one that fits better later,” she said.

“Maybe we can look around tomorrow and see what you like,” he said. “See if there’s anything I like too.”

“I think I’d like that a lot,” she said. Then she pushed her gift towards him. “But open this first. I think you’d like it. But be careful. They’re breakable.”

He grinned and took the gift from her. It was actually quite a large gift, and he opened the package carefully. Inside were ten pint glasses, two of each one emblazoned with a different scientist on it. He recognized Albert Einstein, Marie Curie, Rosalind Franklin, Nikola Tesla and Charles Darwin. There was also a collection of five shot glasses with calculus equations on them. He felt his grin grow even wider when he looked over at her. “These are awesome, Daisy.”

“I thought you’d like them,” she said.

He set the present on the table and then handed her hers. “Hopefully you’ll like this one,” he said. His package was kind of on the big side, and there was an envelope on top. She took the card out of the envelope and grinned at the cheesy card. “So, you like?”

“You got me how many monthly gift box subscriptions?” she asked with a grin. 

“Six. Infinity Crates, KarePax, Hero Crate, My Geeky Goodies, Game Monthly and My Geek Box. There might be some Marvel stuff, but…”

“Can’t help it,” she said with a slight shrug. She set the card aside and then opened up the package. Her eyes went wide as she pulled out the varsity jacket. “It’s Gryffindor!” she said with a slight squeal.

“I’m going to get you all of them eventually but they sell out fast. But I figured you’d like that one first,” he said. “You really like it?”

“I love it.” She took off her leather jacket and put on the new one. “Perfect fit, too. I may wear it all night.”

“Nah, you’ll overheat if you wear it all night, especially when it starts getting crowded,” he said.

“Then maybe we should go out for a walk before we head home and I show you just how happy I am about today,” she said, a gleam in her eye.

He nodded slowly. “I can get behind those plans,” he said, grinning back. The evening really hadn’t gone how he’d planned at all, but since it was going to end better than he’d hoped he wasn’t about to complain.


End file.
